Shattered: Spiral of Deception
by Uzumaki Crossover
Summary: A long forgotten clan member of an enemy of the Yamanakas is sent by Orochimaru to destroy Naruto via his mind. Now Ino has to pick up the pieces while everyone watches as secrets of the 3rd Hokage come pouring out. Naru/Ino
1. Shattered

**Shattered: Spiral of Deception**

**Chapter 1**

**Just so you all know, these chapters are going to be rather short….for my own reasons. Also, this story is a prequel to my Chains of Fate story.**

Orochimaru chuckled darkly. He knew that the boy, Naruto Uzumaki, was going to be a pain in his ass when he would go for the Uchiha. So the best solution was to kill him, but that would release the Kyuubi and that could be bad for him. So the next best thing would be to utterly destroy him in some other way and he had just thought of the perfect way!

The boy had had in his village a similar power to that of a Yamanaka, but this boy's power to truly fuck up the mind instead of manipulating it to one's will. That is exactly what he needed. With Naruto completely out of commission, he highly doubted that Konoha would be able to hold on to their precious Uchiha.

"Kabuto, I have a mission for our resident mind killer." Orochumaru order of his assistant.

Kabuto's eyes widened before an evil smirk made its way onto his face. He knew Orochimaru was planning on taking the Uchiha soon and knew that the Uzumaki was going to be a problem, he had been the last few times. Oh…this was going to be good.

XXX

Ino laughed at her fellow blond's joke. Naruto was actually pretty funny when he wanted to be. She smiled at his form while he palled around with Lee and Kiba. Hell the whole gang was there. They were having a group day as they have been having after the Chunin Exams.

This time, they had a large picnic and everyone brought food. It would good because Choji always brought the most. Sasuke even brought some, but he preferred to sit alone under a tree. She then looked to the adults who decided to join in this time. Kurenai was chatting with Asuma about something and Kakashi was desperately trying to ignore Guy.

After the Chunin Exams, Ino had gotten to know her fellow blond a lot more and saw that he was a kind and caring person…even if he was a loud mouth most of the time. She felt her crush for Sasuke slipping away even more. It started when she was put on a team of lazy asses that needed her to keep them in line. Now, she had a small crush for the idiot blond. Seriously.

She wondered if the crush would go anywhere, if he would turn her feelings. Who knows, but he was still crushing after Sakura for some reason. I mean she always punched the kid out, why would some go after that?

Suddenly, she stiffened and she felt a presence that didn't suit well for her and it seemed a few of her group noticed that. Soon, all talking quieted down as all heads turned in one direction, toward the creepy feeling.

A few yards away, was a small boy. He had purple hair that hung down around his grimy face. He wore rags for clothes. Yeah…creepy, but homeless…or soon it seem.

Soon, the purple hair boy began walking and stopped right in front of Naruto. Ino bit her lip, hoping nothing bad would happen. The small boy pointed to the blond and asked, "You are Naruto Uzumaki, right?"

"Yep! I am Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage!" The blond shouted, making the boy wince a bit.

"Those plans have been delayed…permanently." The boy said, making all present raise an eyebrow.

"Oh…what make you think that kid?" Naruto pouted.

The boy just gave him a dead stare while positioning his finger on Naruto's Third eye region. "Your mind will not be able to handle it. Regards from Orochimaru…Shatter!" the boy said as the spot glowed for a moment and Naruto's eyes widened as he felt pain everywhere in his body as he chakra flared up before he was propelled backwards into a tree….where he just laid there.

Hinata, who everyone knew that she had a major crush on the boy, saw red. This brat hurt her Naruto-kun! She zoomed over to him, but before he could Kakashi knocked the boy out with a grim stare while Kurenai restrained the distraught girl.

However, in was Ino who made it to the prone from of Naruto first. She first checked his pulse and saw that was alive, which was good, but he just laid there like a rag doll. Something was horribly wrong, that much she knew. "Asuma-sensei! We have to get him to Tsunade! She might know what is wrong."

The chain smoking jonin nodded as walked over to them. "I assume you are coming along?"

"Duh!" Ino replied.

The jonin nodded before he used a body flicker jutsu and the three of them were gone in a poof, but not before he said, "Meet us at the tower."

Sasuke just blinked. That brat that attacked Naruto had mentioned Orochimaru before he just said a strange word and sent Naruto flying. That…should not have been possible. If he went to the snake like man, would he gain that power as well? He needed more info.

XXX

Several poofs of smoke awoke the sleep Hokage from her paperwork induced nap. Looking up, she saw that the entire Rookie 12 and their senseis were all in the room, but the thing that caught her eye was a small boy she did not know of and that Naruto was on the group, barely even moving. "The hell happened?" She asked, getting up to check on her surrogate son.

"We're are not sure, but this boy appeared at our little get together, said some odd things that included Orochimaru, put his finger to Naruto's head and the blond was blasted back like a rag doll. We can't get him to say anything though." Kakashi informed the Hokage as he held the small purple haired boy.

Tsuande nodded before she lit her hand with the green glow of medical chakra and examined the blond haired boy. Her brow furrowed in annoyance. "It…seems that he is alright, but when I check up on his mind, it is like when Sasuke was induced by Itachi's illusion jutsu, but far worse….and I can't get past it!"

Now that was not something the Uchiha did not expect, nor did anyone else for that matter. Was Orochimaru that power as to make a small power do this to his teammate?

It was at that point that Ibiki, Anko, and Inoichi walked into the heavily filled room. Of course they heard Tsunade's explaination on their way in and their eyes narrowed at the child. Inoichi, however, growled. The feeling he felt earlier was back and he was sure his Ino felt it as well. He knew what had happened.

"Hokage-sama, I have a feeling that I know what happened."

"Well, out with it!" Tsunade snapped irritably.

"This boy." Inoichi began as he pointed the boy in Kakashi's arms, "is from an old clan. I read about it in our archives and it mentioned as ominous feeling that I can feel radiating off him."

"Wait, I am not going crazy then?" Ino asked.

Inoichi smile somewhat, "No. He is from a clan that was thought to be wiped out during the Shinobi Clan Wars. It was dubbed the Mind Shatter Clan because of their abilities to do just that. We fought against them a lot because of them ominous feeling. They are after all, our opposite." He then paused and asked, "When he performed the Mind Shatter Jutsu, did he touch Naruto's third eye region?"

"Yes." Neji replied. "I thought it odd at first, but it would seem it was the intended target."

"I-is t-there a w-way to save him?" Hinata stuttered out.

"Yes, but since it deals with the mind, only a Yamanaka can do it." Inoichi said with a sigh.

"Then I'll do it." Ino volunteers with determination in her eyes.

Inoichi sent a glare her way, showing his disproval, which shocked the girl for a moment before she sent her own glare. Finally Inoichi relented. "I have never even done this before, I know the results, are you sure you want to do something like this?"

"Yes daddy, I want to help him. He is my friend!" Ino stated.

The older blond gave off a shaky sigh before saying. "I guess there is no other chance. You may do this." Inoichi said sadly, something that only the adults in the room caught on to.

Ino smiled and hugged her father before she performed the **Mind Body Switch Jutsu** and entered her fellow blond's mind. As Shikamaru caught her body, Asuma asked, "You seemed really reluctant in letting her do this, why?

Inoichi gave another shaky sigh. "Because, this process back in the day was a rite of passage. It basically made them adults in our eyes. But…there was more to it than that."

"Oh?" asked Kakashi.

"Going through all the victims memories, they learn _everything _about them. They usually fall in love with each other because of that fact and often marry later on. I'm just….not ready for that."

Everyone's eyes widened at that. Fear for the adults and just pure shock for all the younger ninjas. Hinata's eyes began to water because she might not have a chance to be with Naruto, but if he was happy, so was she. She just hoped Ino was up to the task of saving Naruto's mind.

Sakura was a bit miffed, why would Ino want to be with her dumbass teammate? His mind could not be that complex…could it?"

Tsunade, along with the other adults were concern what Ino will think of Naruto when she finds out about the Kyuubi. Sighing, she turned to Inoichi and asked, "Is there a way for us to view as well?"

"Yes, it is called the **View Jutsu**." Inoichi explained before his eyes widened. "You're not thinking…"

"Yes, Ino should not have to go through this alone. If she learns of his secret, then his close friends should as well." Tsunade explained, getting wary looks from the sensei. Walking over to her desk, she pressed a button and said, "Shizune! Get in here and cancel any meeting I have for today!"


	2. The Early Memories

**Shattered: Spiral of Deception**

**Chapter 2**

**Well, i figured not everyone would like this, but i created the view for his friends. No, this will not be a harem. Besides, this is just the prequel...the real story will come later.  
**

Jiriaya, who had been at the Hot Springs, doing his….research, rushed to the Hokage's office when he heard what happened to his blind student. Ibiki had left to man his department and Iruka had taken his place. He looked at the boy sadly before he turned his attention to the blond haired girl. "So….practicing the old way, eh Inoichi?"

"Yes and whatever you do, please DON'T use what you see for your books." Inoichi complained.

Jiriaya rolled his eyes, everyone know he would. He then turned his attention to the **View**, so that he could see what transpired in the mind of his student, but even he knew it would not show everything.

XXX

Ino walked down a white road in a completely blacked out area. She may have never been in the boy's mind before, but even she could tell this was not natural. It was quiet, too quiet. Nothing was going on and it scared her. Was she already too late to help her crush?

Suddenly, a sound penetrated the air. It sounded like someone was crying. Looking ahead of her, she saw a small boy, around 6 years old, crying with his arm over his eyes. Ino's eyes softened and thought, _he sees himself as a child? _"Hey there, why are you crying?"

Little Naruto looked up shocked, there was someone else here! "I am alone and I don't remember anything…anything except the hatred from everywhere. It hurts." He said softly.

"Don't worry. I will help you regain your memory, ok?" Ino said softly, to which he nodded cutely. "Can you remember your name?"

"Um…I think the old hag in the orphanage called me Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said before his eyes widened. "I remember that but…not other things?"

"Well, your memory has been shattered and it possible that you retained fragments." Ino said thoughtful.

"Um…ok." Naruto said, not understanding. "Um…what is your name Miss?"

"It is Ino." She said with a soft smile. She didn't know why she was being so nice to him, but it felt right.

"Well come on Ino-chan, let's get my memory back!" Naruto laughed happily as he pulled the girl's hand as they ran along the strange road.

XXX

The group blinked. This Naruto was…different. Well according to the adults. He did not have the mask he usually wore. "Why is he six in his mind?" Tsunade asked aloud.

Anko sighed, "Could be the same for me. After everything that happened with Orochimaru, I am still the age it happened in my own mind." Inoichi blinked at that.

"Oh….is that why?" he asked before looking back at the **View **that had taken up a whole wall. "What could have happened when he was six to make him stay that age in his own mind?"

"Whatever it was, it could not have been good." Jiriaya replied as he glared out onto the village. The hatred Naruto mentioned must have been from the villagers.

The younger ninjas just listened on, truly not understanding. However, they were learning a lot and not even Shikamaru was bored.

XXX

Soon, little Naruto and Ino came upon the end of the road. There was nothing there, but before Naruto could complain, the ground shook as a giant mirror rose up. On it were small pieces of reflective glass….all in odd spots. Then, a small version appeared in Ino's hand….a hand mirror. "I see….but where are the other pieces?"

"Pieces?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, the other pieces represent your memory." Ino explained and the blond seemed to understand.

"Ok, where do you think they are?" the small blond boy asked.

"They have to be out in the dark somewhere." Ino sighed.

"Will you go with me, Ino-chan? It scares me." Naruto asked nervously.

"Of course….now how about we view your early memories? That sometime helps you regain more memories." Ino asked.

"Um ok!" Naruto cheered. "It will be fun regaining my baby memories!"

"Right, well let's go!" Ino said cheerfully as she tapped a corner of the small mirror where she thought it started and with that, they vanished from the small road. They didn't notice, but the people watching did. A angry red seal flashed on the giant mirror. It was not as complex as the Kyuubi's seal…but it didn't look good for Naruto.

XXX

"What the…I don't remember their being a seal on Naruto like that!" Jiriaya shouted.

"Could it be the product of the jutsu that was used?" Kiba asked, a bit freaked out by its presence.

"No…there was never any evidence of a complex seal like that before." Inoichi explain.

"I am sure they will take care of it before long." Sasuke grunt. "Just watch."

At first, neither group saw anything. Bu they didn't need to because it seemed there was just noise, noise that a baby hears while he is being carried around in his mother. However, they did hear a few things near the end that shocked them.

X-X

"_So…Mikoto, what are you going to call your son?" a woman's voice, obviously Naruto's mom, asked._

"_Oh, I think Sasuke will work. Maybe with a little brother, Itachi will slow down on his training to be with his brother…though I doubt Fugaku will allow it. He keeps going on about how his first born is a prodigy. I am just glad I can have two sons." Came the voice of Mikoto._

The Uchiha's eyes widened at that, "Mom?" he asked no one in particular, however, the others looked to him in surprise because he said that word with such emotion that he never had in his speech before, but he ignored them.

"_That a nice name. Of course my idiot lazy husband just decided to call out son Shikamaru and be done with it," an irritated female voice ground out. "Still, I can't say that I don't like it. It is…cute."_

Shikamaru blanched at that while his friends snickered. "Troublesome woman." He groaned.

"_So are you going to call you son, Kushina." A voice asked. _

"_Honestly Rena, I don't know." Kushina replied. "My husband was thinking of a name while reading a book….still has not told me yet. Girly man can't make up his freaking mind."_

"_HA! I know all about girly men!" Rena replied._

At this, Inoichi groaned. However, to some of the kids, it was refreshing to hear their mother's voices when they were younger.

"_One thing is for sure. I hope our sons can become the best of friends." Kushina replied cheerfully._

"_I would like that." Mikoto replied just as happily._

Sasuke averted his eyes when he heard that. He was not that good of friends with Naruto…that was for sure.

"_So, Hiyori." Kushina asked, "What are you going to call your daughter?"_

_A soft voice replied, "Hinata and to be honest, I don't care what my stuck up husband says."_

At this, Hinata's eyes widened to epic proportions. Her mom voice, she was able to hear it once again. _Thank you, Naruto_

X-X

Ino smiled when she heard her mom's voice. She had no clue that her and Naruto's mom had been friends at one point. In the inky blackness, she made out Naruto's face and that he was crying, but he had a smile on his face. Smiling herself, she drew the boy in a hug as they listen to a different memory.

X-X

"_Man sensei, you did pretty good!" A man's voice shot out through the darkness, who they assume it to be Naruto's dad._

Jiriaya's face softened when he heard it, as did Tsunade, but she was already smiling when she heard Kushina's voice.

"_The main character of this book…" the male voice began. "I thought his determination to never give up was really cool. He is a lot like you sensei." _

"_Y-you think so?" Jiriaya's younger voice asked._

The real Jiriaya's eyes widened, He recognized this memory. Kushina really must have been in the other room to hear this.

"_So I was thinking." Naruto's father started up again. "I really hope my unborn child can become a ninja like this character. Which is why I would like your permission to name my son after him."_

"_H-hey! Are you sure?" Jiriaya asked. "It is just a random name that I thought up while eating ramen!"_

"_Naruto.." Kushina's voice cut in. "It is a wonderful name."_

"_Kushina…" Jiriaya whispered in shock. "Cripes! So that makes me the godfather? Are you really sure about this?"_

"_You are my sensei." Naruto's father replied cheerfully. "And you are a ninja who possesses the true talent of a ninja. There is no other like you."_

"Thank god for that." Tsunade snorted, ruining the moment, but they didn't say anything because they saw she had tears in her eyes.

However, all the adults heard the younger ninja all trying to hold in their laughter. "Oh man. Naruto really is names after a ramen topping and it is all thanks to his perverted godfather!" Kiba howled.

"Heh, still I have to wonder, what was this book Naruto's dad read to get that name." Sakura asked.

"My first book." Jiriaya explained. "Legend of the Gusty Ninja."

The young group looked at each other before they all said at the same time, "Yep, sounds like Naruto."

"Wait a sec!" Tenten said in shock. "We are you all not shocked that Naruto's godfather is Jiriaya of the Sannin?"

"Not really." Shikamaru replied. "Naruto is his student after all."

"Ehhh?" The all let out.

XXX

"Your mother sounds like a very wonderful person." Ino said softly.

"Yeah….but it is weird that I am named after a topping for my favorite food." Little Naruto dead panned, which made Ino laugh.

XXX

**and cut. Tell me what you think.**


	3. The Sealing

**Shattered: Spiral of Deception**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto and Ino entered another part of Naruto's intact early memory. Naruto was way to quiet for Ino's tastes but before she could say anything, the memory began and this time, they could see what was happening as images burst to life all around them.

"_Kushina, it is a lovely baby boy." An elderly woman, known as Biwako Sarutobi said kindly as she handed the baby Naruto to his mother, who was crying with tears of joy. There was also another woman there by the name of Taji that Shizune recognized. _

_Minato Namikaze then walked onto the scene. "He will become great one day." He said as he looked at his son lovingly._

"WHAT!" everyone screamed.

"Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage!" Sakura shouted next to a shell shocked Sasuke.

Jiriaya grimaced. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"They would have found out eventually." Tsunade said with a bored tone.

"I thought so. The resemblance is uncanny." Shikamaru stated. "Still why have the villagers not found figured this out?"

"Because." Kakashi replied sadly. "They still have not gotten over their hate."

"H-hate?" Hinata asked.

"Just watch, you're about to find out." Kurenai replied.

X-X

"Wow, your mom is beautiful." Ino said dreamily. "But damn, you being related to the Fourth Hokage I did not see coming."

"I have parents." Little Naruto said happily with tears in his eyes, not caring who they were in life, just happy that he had them.

"Of course you do, and even they are not around, you still have all your friends, me included." Ino said softly with a smile as the blond kid hugged her.

"_Isn't this touching." An unfamiliar voice said as he appeared out of nowhere. A man walked up to them with jet black hair and his face covered by a strange mask with wave like markings and one eye whole and he had strange robes on. "However, now that the seal is weak, I have come for the Kyuubi."_

_That made their blood run cold. "Who are you and why do want to the Kyuubi?"_

"_Heh, you may call me….Madara Uchiha."_

"_Impossible! He died at the hand of the First Hokage." Biwako replied with narrowed eyes._

"_So you think. I am immortal, bitch!" Madara shouted. "I have gained the final level of the Sharingan! Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan! I AM GOD!"_

"_So we say we believe you, why would you want the Kyuubi out of my wife." Minato glared dangerously._

"_Simple, to fan the flames of war once more and destroy Konoha!" Madara shouted._

_The ANBU who were there had enough of this man and tried to kill him. Keyword: Tried. As soon as they moved, Madara killed them effortlessly, but he was not done, he killed Biwako and Taji before capturing the baby Naruto. He put a good distance away from him and Naruto's parents, who looked on his shock and fear. "Now, hand the bitch over or I kill little Naruto!"_

By this time, everyone in the room had their jaws on the ground. However, Sasuke was glared at the so called Madara Uchiha. _I will kill him after I kill Itachi for threatening Naruto._

"This is impossible!" Jiriaya got out.

"It seems that it is not. It does explain a lot of things." Tsunade replied when she regained her voice and glared at the man for all that he did. Shizune was letting tears flow because of her lost friend to this man.

_Minato did not give up though; he disappeared in a yellow flash and took Naruto back from the surprised Uchiha. However, that was all Madara need as he disappeared and reappeared next to a weak Kushina. "Oh that worked nicely!" He said happily before he disappeared again with Kushina._

_A few minutes later, they heard the roar of the Kyuubi. Thanks to baby Naruto, they were able to see the creature from a distance. "I am sorry Naruto, but I have to get your mother really quick and then go protect the village." Minato said before he kissed Naruto's head and then put Naruto in a basket before disappearing in a yellow flash._

_They all heard a scream and loud crash before there was another flash of yellow and Kushina was back with her baby son. Baby Naruto just gurgled when he saw his mom. Kushina smiled at her son as Minato disappeared again. "Don't worry Naruto." She breathed out weakly. "Mom's not dead yet." She reached over and rubbed her thumb lovingly over Naruto's cheek._

"Uh….I don't know about you guys, but Naruto's mom is hot!" Kiba shouted. This statement received powerful glares directed at the boy from ALL the girls while the guys wondered why Kiba had to say that NOW of all times.

"Kiba…I would keep your mouth shut if I were you." Shino replied.

"R-right…" Kiba stuttered out I fear of getting a beating.

_More sounds penetrated the air. Sounds of large explosions, fierce roars from the Kyuubi and sounds of terror and death. This night was not a happy night for anyone. However, what happened next, no one would forget. Minato reappeared, but with a disorientated Kyuubi. They saw Kushina weakly get up before strange chakra chains came out of nowhere to trap the nine tailed fox. It roared in furry._

"_Hurry Minato! Seal it back into me!" Kushina shouted out. _

"_But you'll die!" Minato shouted in shock and anger._

"_Then I'll take it with me!" Kushina shouted in pain. "It is my thanks to you two for giving me such a happy life!"_

"_No! How about I use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and seal it into Naruto!" Minato suggested._

"_No! That is not a life I want for him!" Kushina cried._

"_It is the best way. That way, you will be with him! You can help him through all the hardships that he will have to endure!" Minato argued._

_Kushina looked down at the ground and then to Naruto with tear flowing out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, Naruto." She whispered. "Fine, just do it now before I change my mind!" She growled out._

_Minato nodded sadly before he performed said jutsu and since Naruto was connected to it, everyone saw what the death god looked like._

_Kyuubi growled when it saw the Death God. "__**Not again!"**__ it roared before lifting a paw and sending his razor sharp claws to kill the baby boy. The claws never made it because Minato and Kushina jumped in front of it, stalling for time._

"_S-seal!" Minato coughed out, performing the end of the jutsu even though the claw was in his chest._

"_**NO!"**__ The Kyuubi roared as it felt its spirit leaving it and then a bright white and red column of power, it flowed into baby Naruto's abdomen, the baby crying the whole time in fear._

_Soon, it stopped and everything was quiet, even Naruto. The baby looked up at his dieing parents in confusion._

_Kushina smiling lovingly at the blond baby. "Naruto." She breathed out weakly. "Listen to my last words…carefully. Fight the demon's hatred with love. That is the only way to win. I love you…my son." Then both Minato and Kushina fell off the claw as the Kyuubi's body disintegrated into nothing. The two landed on either side of the baby. The two adults weakly reach for each other before their hands landed on Naruto. _

"_We love you." They both said before their last breath and a bright light went off around their hands and engulfed Naruto. _

_A few minutes later, Sarutobi walked up to the scene in full battle gear with a heavy look of sadness. He picked up the baby and said, "I am sorry…Naruto Uzumaki."he sighed and said, "Minato, I will let them know of your wish….your wish of the village seeing your son as a hero. Still, I am not sure how you knew how all this would play out…"_

_A few minutes later, Sarutobi groaned. "Damnit Minato, with you dead, now I have to retake the position of Hokage…ugh, I am getting too old for this shit."_

X-X

Naruto cried for his parent's deaths and how they sacrificed so much for him. He would cherish them for the rest of his life. He would honor his parents by becoming the best ninja there was. Soon however, after all his crying, he had fallen asleep in Ino's arms, who also been crying at that touching scene.

A bed appeared in the mindscape and Ino laid the little Naruto down on the bed. "Rest well Naruto, we have more memories to dive into tomorrow." She then kissed his forehead, which made the sleeping blond smile.

"See you tomorrow…Ino-chan." Naruto whispered in his sleep, making Ino smile before she disappeared from his mind, but she did feel some resistance. Odd. She also never saw the same seal as before pulse once on his head where his kissed him.

X-X

Ino woke up to find that everyone in the room had tears in their eyes. "So…you all saw that, right?"

"Yeah." Sakura replied with a hiccup.

"Man…we screwed up." Kiba said tiredly. "We were not that nice to him in the academy because of the treatment he received from the village. We just followed along. He is a fucking hero for keeping that crazy fox in his gut and we treated him like shit! DAMNIT!"

"He does deserve more respect." Sasuke said from in the corner, not looking at them so that they could not see the few tears that poured from his own eyes. "Why didn't anyone say he was the Fourth Hokage's Son?"

"Because it was too dangerous." Jiriaya replied. "If say Iwa found out, there would be another war out just for his head alone."

"From some of the stuff we heard during the wave mission, he was not even safe in his own village!" Sakura cried as she hugged Hinata.

"I know…we messed up bad," Kakashi replied

"We can make it up to him. He defies Fate everyday by just living." Neji said with determination. "He has had a seal on his since he has been born and he has not let Fate keep him down."

"YOSH! NARUTO'S FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN MORE BRIGHTLY THAN ANYONE IN THE VILLAGE! I SHALL HONOR HIM TO THE DAY I DIE!" Lee shouted.

"GOOD WORK LEE!" Guy shouted.

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GU-"

"DON'T START THAT SHIT HERE!" Tenten screamed with a red face before she calmed down and smirked at their fearful looks. "Still, I agree with you. He is such a good person that we know he is not the demon. I will as well."

"He is a good guy." Choji said with a smile.

"Indeed, I cannot hate him because he is like me…a vessel." Shino replied.

"I figured this out a long time ago and it did not change my perspective to the loud mouthed ninja. He is troublesome, but I am with him till the end." Shikamaru toned in.

"I will be there for Naruto-kun as well!" Hinata said surprisingly without her stutter and fire in her eyes.

'We are his teammates." Sakura said, "He may be an idiot, but his is our idiot and friend."

"I agree," Sasuke said quietly.

Shizune smiled at the scene. Naruto had good friends; that was for sure. He was so glad for her little brother.

Tsunade and Jiriaya smiled as well.

All the sensei were smiling proud of their students. Anko and Iruka just smiled at this scene.

XXXX


	4. The Kyuubi's Influence

**Shattered: Spiral of Deception**

**Chapter 4**

The next day, the large group made their way back to the Hokage's office to try and help Naruto Uzumaki regain all his memories. Tsunade was reluctantly the first because of her duties of Hokage, but then she remembered Naruto needed help and smiled when she saw that Ino had spent the night with the orange clad boy.

Ino awoke to loud snoring. She looked around to see that Tsunade was in her chair, snoring the day away. She smiled at that and woke her up when the others arrive, which wasn't the best of ideas because she was nearly punched through a wall. Luckily, Jiriaya saved her before that happened.

"Are you ready for this Ino?" Asuma asked.

"Yes." She said firmly before sending herself into her follow blond's mind

XXX

Ino walked down the grey path that lead to little Naruto's bed, only to find that he was not there. "Where could he be?"

"INO-CHAN!" The small voice of Naruto rang as he ran at her before he embraced her. "You came back!"

"Of course I did!" Ino laughed.

"That's good because it gets lonely in here." Naruto said cutely.

"Don't worry, you won't have to be lonely anymore when this is over."

"I am glad." The kid version of Naruto replied with a big smile. "So…I guess on to the next memory, right?"

"Yep!" Ino said cheerfully as she took out the hand mirror and tapped the spot where they left off. There was a pulse and the world around them changed to the top of the Hokage's tower, with a large crowd gathered around it.

Ino wondered what was going, everyone looked very tired and pissed. Outside of Naruto's head, The Jonin all looked down at this. In their opinion, this was the Third's biggest mistake.

"_BEHOLD!" The Third Hokage roared. "Our savior! The Fourth's Legacy! He sealed the beast into this boy, saving all of our lives!"_

_The reaction was not what he was expecting. The crowd grew even more angry, shouting out for the baby boy's death. Yelling about how they would finish what the Fourth started._

_The old man grew angry as even his shinobi proved to be violent and tried hitting the baby with kunai. "ENOUGH!" Sarutobi roared as he unleashed his killing intent, bringing everyone down to their knees. "I am ashamed of ALL of you! You doubt your hero's sealing ability so much that you outright try and kill his legacy!"_

"_That monster should be put out of our misery!" A random and stupid shinobi yelled out while flinging another kunai, which the Hokage caught with ease, but no one expected the next even to occur. He channeled his chakra into it, which almost looked purple, and flung it back at the ninja, beheading him._

_The crowd immediately went silent at that._

_Glaring at the village, Sarutobi spoke in a controlled tone as he glared at everyone, "Since it is my duty, I am back as the Hokage. You should all count yourselves lucky that the Fourth Hokage saved your ungrateful asses. He wanted the boy to be seen as a hero, yet you see him as a monster. So I am making a new law. If ANY of you tell the younger generation that he has the Kyuubi inside him…you die. Do I make my self clear."_

_A lot of people either gulped or glared back._

_Sarutobi saw all of this and rose his KI once more and they could barely breath. "I said…DO I FUCKING MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"_

"_Yes!" they all yelled out, picking themselves off the ground._

"_Good." The old man growled out as he took the baby Naruto back in the Hokage's Office._

"Whoa, the old man was pretty scary right there." Young Naruto stated.

"Yeah you are right." A pale Ino said. Now wonder the man was the Hokage and survived a few wars.

XxX

"I can't believe that the nice old man we use to know could be that…scary." Sakura said in fear.

"They didn't call him the God of Shinobi for nothing." Jiriaya commented, getting nods from all the older shinobi present.

"We also had to deal with that a lot since he was our teacher." Tsunade replied, "But his anger seemed darker than before."

"Could you blame them?" Shikamaru asked. "The whole village disregarded the Hokage's last order. They grew silent at that and even Sasuke was glaring out on the village.

XxX

"Well." Ino said, "There seems to be a little bit left before the memory we have runs out. "

"Hmm. The old man seems a bit off but…let's see what's up." The small figure of Naruto replied. Ino nodded and tapped the mirror, creating another pulse as the scenery changed again.

"_Fools. All of them!" Sarutobi raged as he place baby Naruto in a crib near his deck. He then went to his desk and pressed a button. "Get the council in here now. I don't give a damn what those arrogant asses are doing, just tell them to get here!"_

_An ANBU's voice yelled an affirmative._

_Ten minutes later, the whole council was in the Hokage's office, wondering what was so important that they had to be dragged away from their grieving families. Even Danzo was there._

"_What is the meaning of this Sarutobi. We are still in grieving for our families. If you had let us kill the brat we-"_

_The fat civilian was cut off when the old man pounded his fist on the deck to shut him up and said in a very deadly voice, "If your family doesn't want another person to grieve about, I suggest you shut your mouth."_

_The room was silent at that as they all stared at the old man._

"_I am going to make this very clear. Naruto is the boy's name and he will not be a weapon we can use to scare the other villages. I made that law hoping that he would be seen as a normal child to his peers."_

_Danzo spoke, "Why would you not want to make the boy a weapon?"_

"_BECAUSE I SAID SO DANZO!" Sarutobi screamed, making Naruto cry. The war hawk noticed that Sarutobi's eyes had gone blood red when he yelled. Sarutobi grimaced and walked over to the baby and used a jutsu so to force the baby to a false sleep._

"_You are an old fool." A civilian replied. "That beast must die!"_

"_I am tired of your civilian ignorance!" Sarutobi raged and this time they all saw his red eyes and gasped. "You civilians know nothing of shinobi affairs. Why you are on the council I have no idea, but the Second Hokage thought it would be a good idea. For years I have had to put up with your shit and I am DONE! Now, NO ONE will hurt this boy as he grows up. He will be a normal boy and that is final! If you don't like it, pack your shit up and move to another village where you think you can order around the Kage. See how far that takes you in life. I am clear?"_

_The council watched in horror as the old man's eyes grew even more red and glowed with each word as his anger rose. His features also became more feral and the KI was palpable, even Danzo was on his knees._

"_Yes!" they all said, knowing the old man could very well kill them all with KI alone._

"_Good." The Hokage said as he released the KI. They looked at him again and this time he was back to normal. Were their minds playing tricks on them? "Now get out of my sight." He sneered. _

_He turned around and waited for a few minutes. "I know you are still there Danzo."_

"_I see the Kyuubi's chakra has not only affected the civilians and lower class ninja, but you as well…even more so."_

"_I was on the front line after all." Sarutobi replied eerily. "No thanks to you."_

"_Yes, I was occupied." Danzo replied. "You may want to watch your anger or people will think that Kyuubi has possessed you. Though the amount that dark chakra infected you, it would seem plausible."_

"_I know. I can feel its evil in me. How the seal on the brat's stomach keeps it at bay for him I will never truly know. I guess we will have to keep an eye on him."_

"_You as well." Danzo replied before he walked out of the room._

Ino just stared in space when it was over. The Third Hokage…was that badly affected by the Kyuubi's Chakra?"

XxX

"Oh my god." Tsunade shouted in pure horror at the thought of Sarutobi being evil.

"That would explain some of his more…violent letters." Jiriaya replied thoughtfully.

"But if what Danzo said was true, shouldn't there have been more bloodshed because the civilians ignored the Third's warning." Shikamaru said thoughtfully.

"Maybe there was." Sasuke replied darkly.


	5. Hinata

**Shattered: Spiral of Deception**

**Chapter 5**

"Ok, that is it for the free memories." Ino stated.

"Wait Ino-chan, what about those other shards?" young Naruto asked.

"Those are more recent and I am not sure how they would affect you memory at the moment." Ino replied as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh." Naruto said, not getting it but he did not want to argue with the person helping him fix his memory. "So what next?"

"Well, our best bet is to find the shards to the mirror." Ino stated as they walked down the grey walk way of Naruto's mind until they came to a halt because the path breached off into many different directions. "I guess we follow one and they should lead us to a shard." Ino guessed.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Naruto said cheerfully as he took Ino's hand and almost dragged her down the first path. It was dark and quiet, but young Naruto didn't care as long as Ino was with him.

XXX

"Ok, what is with the creepy saying?" Choji asked mid-bite, referring to Sasuke's dark comment/

"I think I get it." Shikamaru replied dully.

"Yeah and what is that?" Neji asked curiously.

"The Hokage have been responsible for Itachi's betrayel." Shikamaru said darkly, making the Uchiha's dark look darken even more.

All the adults looked at each other in shock, wondering if the Hokage they knew would really do this. They were still trying to cope with the sight they just saw of the old man going feral on the council.

XXX

"Hey Ino-chan, is that it?" little Naruto asked as he pointed to a floating mirror shard in the air.

The blond girl smiled. "Yep, that has to be it. Good job Naruto-kun!" The young blond just blushed at the praise. Before he reached out for it and it floated into his hands, recognizing him as the owner. As soon as he touched it, the ground shook and the blackness around then again shimmered to reveal a new memory.

_A five year old Naruto was walking in the forest of Konoha because he heard something, it sounded like someone was crying._

_Soon he saw it and saw that three boys were picking on a small girl. She had dark hair. It looked like a smaller version of Hinata in Ino's eyes._

"_Ha, some Hyuuga!" the large kid laughed. "You white eyed freaks think you are all that. Seems your different thought. You are just a weak little girl!"_

"_Aww look, she crying!" a skinny kid said laughed._

"_Please leave me alone." The young Hinata replied._

"_No." the fat kid said seriously before he forced Hinata on her knees. "You Hyuuga will boy to us!"_

"_Heh, good one!" Another kid with a red bandana laughed._

_Naruto could not take it anymore and yelled out, "HEY! Stop it!"_

_The fat one looked up and rolled his eyes. "Oh great, it is that kid. Looks like we get to beat up two brats today!" He said, making his friends laugh out loud. _

_Naruto glared at them before he ran at them and punched the skinny one out and then proceeded to try and beat up the other two._

_Young Hinata looked in awe at the blond boy defending her until a voice rang out. Her father's. "Enough of this!" He roared. However, he was glaring at Naruto more than the other boys. They stopped and backed away from each other. Hiashi stalked right up to Naruto and growled, "Stay away from my daughter and these foolish boys…demon!" he then did the unthinkable, he used Gentle Fist rather hard on the blond boy's shoulder, making him fly into a nearby tree. _

_The man looked back at the frightened boys and grabbed Hinata's hand. "Do what you want with him boys." With that, they left. However, Hinata looked back in horror as the three boy smirked and begun to stomp on poor little Naruto. _

_However, the memory stopped and static appeared like it would on a TV._

"My god…what the hell was that!" Ino raged. How could Hinata's dad act so mean and let those boys continue to attack Naruto.

However, Naruto, while sad that he was attacked, was more confused about the static. "Um…what is with the static? The other memories didn't do that when they ended."

"You're right." Ino said with wide eyes. _Could that memory have been implanted somehow? If so, where was the real one?_ She would have to ask her Dad through the view. Bring it up in the mindscape, looked through it to see her father.

XXX

"That….is most unyouthful!" Lee whispered in horror, but it was so quiet in the room that everyone heard it.

Everyone was looking in horror at the blank view, even Sasuke.

_Next time I see Hiashi, I am going to rip him a new one!_ Tsunade raged.

Hinata brought everyone's attention to her when she nearly fell as she held her head. "I-it d-didn't g-go like that….did it?"

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Something be going on…because my father told me that he was the one to find Hinata in that state and Naruto was the one to save her."

Every adult in the room narrowed their eyes dangerously and then they heard what Naruto said through the view. Inoichi frowned, "That is possible…"

"Hey you guys, what is going on? Something is not right here." Ino said through the view.

"I know….but." Jiriaya replied.

"But what?" Tsunade snapped.

"Sarutobi could not have used _that_ memory seal on Naruto…could he?" He said, making Tsunade pale and everyone to look at the in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked.

"An experimental seal that not only affects those it is used on, but also the people IN the memory. But he labeled it as a forbidden jutsu because it had unforeseen side effects to one's mind." Jiriaya replied, making everyone's eyes widen

"It is very possible that he use it with his mental state." Shino replied stoically.

"Why do you say that, Mr. Sunglasses." Little Naruto asked through the view.

Shino's eye twitched while Kiba laughed. "Because, a red seal is in the static behind you and the same red seal on your head here."

The group blinked before looking at Naruto's body and saw the red seal and Jiriaya cursed. It was indeed the forbidden jutsu. "OK….Hinata, please put your hand on Naruto head and channel some of your chakra into the seal, we are going to try and crack the seal to reveal the true memory." He then turned to the view and said, "Be ready on your end you two, it will provoke the guardian of the seal."

XXX

"Wait what?" Both Ino and Naruto said.

They didn't get an answer because as soon as Hinata channeled chakra to the seal, making it glow before red mist floated out of it and took the form of Hiashi. However, his eyes were glowing red and black chakra was swirling around him.

"Wait, we can't fight!" Ino screamed. She could not fight well, while in someone's might and Naruto was a child in this world.

Dark Hiashi didn't seem to care as he silently stalked up to them with a sneer. **"Then die.**" He said but before he could strike them, a hand punched through his chest and the man let out a silent scream of pain before bursting into red mist which dissipated.

The two gasped at what they saw…or who would be a better word.

XXX

"What in the heck?" Kakashi shouted with a wide eye.

"Huh, there are two of him?" Sakura shrieked.

"No, that is not Naruto." Sasuke stated as he stared at the screen.

"You are correct , Sasuke. This Naruto has dark red eyes." Shino replied.

"Ok…this is getting weird." Shikamaru deadpanned.

"Got that right." Tenten replied before her eyes widened. "Wait, could that be Kyuubi?

"Oh god, I hope not!" Jiriaya shouted as he focus on the view.

XXX

"Who are you?" little Naruto asked.

The person in front of them was Naruto, but he was in his late teens and had red eyes. The man sneered at his younger self. "Pathetic. You are really know who I am!"

"I do?" young Naruto asked. "Are you me?"

"In a way…yes. You may call me Yami Naruto." The man said ominously.

"Uh…nice to meet you?" Ino replied.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Let's get one thing straight. I only help because if he dies in his own mind, his body will too. That means I will too. So just shut up and watch the true memory."

"Well excuse me for trying to be friendly!" Ino shouted back before her and Naruto turned back to mirror shard and tapped it again. This time, it pulsed and then memory restarted

"_Hey! Leave her alone!" young Naruto shouted as he got between Hinata and the three bullies. _

"_Oh great, it is that kid no one likes." The fat one said, "Let's beat him up too!"_

_Naruto didn't like that and he lunged at the bullies, trying to beat them up. Naruto ended up on the ground where they were about to start to stomp on him. "ENOUGH!"_

_A man walked to them and scared the three boys shitless with his piercing glare. "Leave." He demanded, making the boys nod before high tailing out of there. He turned to Hinata and said, "Let's go Hinata-sama._

"_Wait…please." Hinata said. Hisashi looked at her and then at the blond boy on the groud before he nodded and stood off to the side._

_Hinata walked over to Naruto and help him up. "Hey, thank you for that." _

"_No problem." Naruto said before he winced. _

"_Um…c-could you pl-please tell me your n-name?" young Hinata said with a blush on her face. _

"_Naruto Uzumaki and don't forget it because I am going to be Hokage one day!" Naruto said cheerfully._

_Hinata smiled. "And I am Hinata Hyuuga. Pl-pleased to m-meet you!" _

_The two just smiled at each other before Hisashi said it was time to go and then the memory went blank._

"Aw…so sweet!" Ino gushed, making the young Naruto blush. "Don't you think so Mr. Broody? Yami?" She looked around but Yami Naruto was nowhere to be found. All she found a note. _Don't die on me you fools._


	6. Danzo

**Shattered: Spiral of Deception**

**Chapter 6**

"What jerk!" Ino ranted as she paced with a red face. She never bothered to think that Yami Naruto was just a part of the original.

"Umm….Ino-chan, there is more on the back." Little Naruto commented, a little afraid of his rage induced friend.

"Oh?" Ino stopped and looked at the note and read aloud. "You two are not yet powerful enough to deal with the seal's true power…I will be back. So to remedy that, here is another shard of the memory mirror. That should help lead you to the powers you used to have." Ino blinked, "Wait…I used to have other ninja powers?"

XXX

"Heh, I figured as much, I was right. ACK!" Inoichi said before he felt pain in his head.

"Are you ok?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just can't access the memories that pertain to her training." Inoichi said with a pained look on his face.

"Whoa wait a second. Ino used to be stronger than she is now?" Sakura ranted. "That is so unfair!"

"This memory seal is more elaborate than we first thought." Shikamaru replied as he too held his head, trying to remember those days as a kid with her…but they were blocked as well.

They never knew who was on the other side of the door, listening in.

XXX

"Ok…whatever he is talking about, we will soon find out." Ino said as a mirror shard appeared above the piece of paper which little Naruto took a hold of. It glowed red like the seal before a pulse rocked the mindscape and they heard a dark laugh for a few seconds before the surroundings changed to that that of a small apartment.

_They were in Naruto's apartment and it looked like it had seen better days. The walls were spray painted with 'die demon', 'go away spawn of Kyuubi', and other 'nice' sayings. Ino looked sadly at the place and squeezed the little Naruto with here. She heard a sniff from him and his own hand tightening around hers._

_Soon, a six year old Naruto walked into the room, looking beaten up. "What is wrong with those people. I didn't do a thing to them and they want me dead. Of course the old man said not to go out today since it is my birthday, but still. That is no reason to hurt me! AH!" There was a popping sound as the little Naruto popped his shoulder back into place. "Getting worse every year." He whispered to himself._

_Suddenly, he felt pain in his wrists. He looked at them with a pained look and saw black chain tattoos were burning themselves onto his wrists. The pain was so intense that he let out a scream as the chains traveled up his arms and then stopped._

"_Wha-what was that?" He panted. The six year old waved his arm, trying to get rid of the chain burns, but it did not work. Instead, a black chain with sharp edges shot out of his hand and pieced the nearby couch. "WHAT THE HELL!"_

_XXX_

_The scenery changed to a grassy training field. Young Naruto now had a chain coming from both arms and was swinging them around, moving down grass and cutting the tree stumps in half. "Ok, this is cool, but what else can I do with this?" He asked himself._

_It was at this point in the memory that it got a bit fuzzy and everyone knew that this was the fake part of the memory._

"_That is a power long forgotten." An old voice echo throughout the clearing. Young Naruto turned and saw a man with one eye and one arm. He also had about six other men in strange masks on his sides. "A power that should never see the light of day again. You have unlocked the evil of your clan."_

"_But how did I do it?" Young Naruto asked, a bit scared. "Who are you?"_

"_I am the true leader of the Leaf. I am the Root that holds this place stable and these are my other Roots. That protect the order of this village." The man replied. "I am Danzo and you are a traitor to our village thank to that power and another you hold inside of you! You are nothing but a monster, but I could train you, help you control it. Join me and protect the Grand Tree of the world!"_

_Young Naruto saw the maniac glee in the man's lone eye and figured that this man was not a good guy like the old man with the funny hat. "No. The old guy with the funny hat is the leader. I have never even seen you before now!"_

"_No! Oh." Danzo replied with a shake of his head. "So be it demon, then you shall be at the mercy of the village! Root! Take him!" The Root agents swarmed him, hand cuffing and gagging him before they took him to the village square. That was where every angry villager processed to beat the hell out of the small boy. Some were even ninja and the burnt him._

Thankfully for Young Naruto and Ino, the images stopped. Ino had tears in her eyes but looked down to see Naruto was sobbing. "Hey, it will be alright." She said as he hugged him tightly, before looking out of the view, hoping her dad and the others knew what do to about the memory.

XXX

"That was horrifying." Kiba whispered out in shock.

"I knew Danzo was getting senile in his old age, but to resort to that…I just can't believe it." Jiriaya said while shaking in rage.

"Then don't believe it." A voice said as the door open to reveal the man of the hour.

"DANZO! YOU BETTER HAVE DAMN GOOD REASON TO BE HERE!" Tsunade raged with tears in her eyes.

"I do," Danzo said calmly. "What you all say was a fabrication of the seal. That was truly not how it went."

"Wait, you remember what happened?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, because I was the one who helped to develop that seal during the war…but it was never used." Danzo replied.

"So you didn't do that other put the seal on Naruto?" Shikamaru asked with a frown.

"No."

Oh thank God." Tenten replied "…but what did you do?"

"You will have to see." Danzo stated as he put to old fingers to the seal on Naruto's head. "Naruto, Ino add your chakra to the seal now." He ordered through the view.

XXX

Young Naruto and Ino looked skeptical at first, but then remembered the memory was not real and added their chakra. What came out what not what they were expecting at all.

The seal itself appeared larger than normal before it cracked and pile of bones fell out. They began to for a human skeleton. However, before it could come at them with glowing red eyes, the seal latched out on to it. The red mist falling on to it, giving it a bloody look. **"NOOO! I will not be imprisoned any longer! I will have my freedom for them damnable seal and the boy! I will return to the real world!"**

"How about…no." Yami Naruto stated as he materialized before it.

"**YOU!" **it screamed.** "You would forsake the one who gave you life in this boy!"**

Yami looked bored as he held up his hand to the thing's forehead. "You didn't give me life…the village did." Then with a flick, the bloody skeleton was flung back into the seal, which then disappeared. He then turned to a terrified Young Naruto and Ino and smirked. "Just wait until you figure out why Naruto is still 6 in his mindscape. It will be a memory that will involve many things regarding this cursed village of yours." He then disappeared once more.

A pale Ino looked to her young crush and saw that he was shaking in fear and was even paler than her! "Hey, are you going to be ok?"

"I am scared." Young Naruto muttered. Ino looked at the younger blond with a sad look before crushing down and giving him a big hug.

"It will be ok. I won't let anything happen to you. Ok?"

The young blond looked at the older blond with curious eyes before he cracked a small smile. "Thanks Ino-chan."

"No problem Naruto-kun." Ino said. "How about we see the real memory now?"

The blond nodded at the scenery changed again to the training field.

"_Ok this is cool, but what else can I do with this?" Young Naruto asked._

"_That is something you will have to figure out later." The old voice of Danzo said._

"_What do you mean? Who are you?" Naruto asked. _

"_I am just an old root of the tree. I am Danzo." The old man replied. "As for your power…all that I know is that it is older than most think. I think the Second Hokage mentioned that it dates back to the time of the Sage of Six Paths."_

"_What? That old huh? Why hasn't anyone heard of it?" Naruto asked._

"_Your family was always very small because they knew that their bloodline holds a curse and they never let it out. However, I am willing to train you in using that power and to buff up your ninja skills before you enter the academy."_

"_Why would you want to do that?" Naruto asked._

"_I have a feeling that you could be one of the strongest ninja out there. However, I will not train you like my old agents of Root. I have really old kept around my strongest agents from our time in root."_

"_Um…ok. Why not." Naruto said with a shrug. "Wait till the old man hears about this!"_

"_That, I would not do." Danzo interjected. "Sarutobi is not very fond of that bloodline…"_

"_Odd." Naruto replied, shaking it off._

XXXX

And there you all go.


	7. Ino and the True Meaning of Strength

**Shattered: Spiral of Deception**

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Ino." Little Naruto said.

"What?" the female blond asked.

"There seems to be a lot more shards in the mirror now." The six year old blond stated. Ino blinked before she looked at the small hand mirror to see that there was lot more space filled up by mirror shards. She guessed that unlocking certain memories unlocked more than just that memory.

"Your right." Ino replied before a bright light caught their attention. In the light was a mirror shard that didn't look like the others. It meant it was not affected by the seal anymore and was a relatively good memory.

XXX

"What the, they never did that before." Kiba said aloud.

"True." Inoichi stated. "But that is a good thing."

"How so?" Neji asked.

"Simply, that is a pure memory." Inoichi replied. "It is a memory untainted by the darkness of the heart and is sometimes connected to other pure memories."

"Wow, now that is interesting." Kiba said.

"I wonder what it could be about." Hinata asked.

XXX

Ino nodded when she heard her father. Hell, her father actually told her about those types of memories a lot. For ninja, they were rare. She and little Naruto walked right up to it and tapped it, hoping to see something good. They found themselves in a field of grass and a few flowers; she recognized this as one of her old spots she would hang out with Sakura before they became rivals.

_A young Ino came on to the scene to see a six year old Naruto laying down in the field of flowers. He was staring at the clouds aimlessly, so the girl grinned and reached out to touch the boy, even though she was few feet away. _

"_Wha!" The six year old cried as he was not levitating in the air somehow. "HOW AM I DOING THIS!"_

"_You're not." A female voice said._

_The young blond boy whirled around to see a young Ino, hair on both sides of her face, which made him blush a bit as she was cute. However, that wore off when he again noticed his position in the air. "How are you doing this?"_

_The girl laughed, "Daddy says I have a rare power in my clan. It is called Telekinesis. Not sure if I can use any elements yet, but daddy said I might get some. He says this power is very old and dates back to the Sage of Six Path era."_

"_Whoa! Cool!" Naruto said excitedly. "I got a power like that too!" He said he showed her his tattoos before materializing the chain and whipping the air with it."_

_The young Ino giggled. "That is a cool power, however, my daddy said that this old power is also connected to something dark."_

"_Dark? Like what?" _

"_I am not sure, but he mentioned the Sealed Namikaze. Apparently, the Yamanaka and the Namikaze clans combined at one point." Ino stated. At the young Naruto's eager look, she continued. "One brother had to seal the other into their bloodline to stop his darkness from spreading. The good brother died with his wife, but they had twins. One led the Yamanaka Clan while the other led the remnants Namikaze Clan."_

"_Wow, I didn't know that." Naruto stated._

"_I know crazy, right?" Ino laughed. "And I am not even sure what else my dad had to say after that….I kind a tuned him out because I got bored."_

_That made both blonds laugh out loud, both in the memory and out of it while her father seemed irked about that._

"_OH! I forgot to introduce myself!" The blond girl stated. "I am Ino Yamanaka!"_

_The blond boy smiled at that. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya! Hey, wanna be friends?"_

_Ino put on a thoughtful look for smiling. "Of course!" She paused as she put him on the ground and then looked at him and said, "You know, you are really cute."_

_The young Naruto blushed, which got even darker when she kissed his check. "TAG! You're it!" That got Naruto out of the trance he was in. They laughed as they chased each other through the field._

Ino let a tear drop from her eyes. She actually remembered now. Naruto was her first friend and they were the best of friends. She also remembered that she had developed a true crush on that boy long ago and her crush now was what seeped through the seal and her spending time with the boy. _We were the best of friends for a long time…but what happened?_ She thought to herself before she noticed the six year old Naruto hugging her. She smiled and bent down to return the hug.

XXX

Sakura smiled, "So she was friends with him before me….guess she was right." She then blinked at that. "Ok…I didn't remember that before."

Tenten eyed the pink haired girl as she mumbled to herself. This seal what affecting more that she thought it would.

Inoichi had a strange look on his face. "So it was fear that led Sarutobi to do this." He said aloud as he shook his head. "Never thought he would let that old story get to him."

"What are you talking about?" Iruka asked, Anko seemed curious as well.

Jiriaya sighed, "The old story of the Apprentice of the Sage of Six Paths…it was the Good Brother of the Namikaze duo from young Ino's story."

"Yes, and I think with Ino powers revealed to me again, I think history will be made with these two." Inoichi replied before the View changed scenes. It seemed that the older Yamanaka was right, the memory was connected to another.

XXX

_The duo found themselves in a forest that Team 7 recognized as the one in Wave Country. There, they saw a 13 year old Naruto sleeping on the ground. Soon, what looked like a beautiful black haired girl, who looked like a few years older that the 13 year old Naruto, came into view. She had on a pink kimono._

_She bent over and looked like she was debating on whether to choke him or not. She decided to shake him awake. "Hey, you'll catch a cold if you sleep out here."_

_Naruto groggily woke up to see the woman and surprisingly, everyone heard his thoughts. _Wow, she is prettier than Sakura-chan.

XXX

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed in rage.

"He has a point." Kiba said with a cheezy grin before he was bashed into the wall. "Damn….is this what Naruto has to deal with every time he asks you out….ow."

Everyone in the room sympathized with dog boy, but all this was great material for Jiriaya as he secretly wrote in his notebook.

XXX

"_So what are you doing out here?" the girl asked._

"_Training!" Naruto declared proudly._

"_Oh? So you are a ninja?"_

"_Yep! They don't give out these things to just anybody!" Naruto stated as he fingered his head band. On the outside, the Jonin Sensei, including Kakashi, all smacked their heads at Naruto's stupidity._

_The girl smiled at that. "So are you a strong ninja?"_

"_Yeah and I am going to be Hokage someday!" Naruto declared, making the girl smile._

"_That's a big goal. Tell me, do you have someone precious to you?" The girl asked._

_Naruto thought about that as images passed through his mind, which could be seen by everyone. There was his team, Old man Hokage, Konohamaru and his friends, and the Ramen Makers. "Yeah…I do."_

"_Good." The girl said. "Because when someone has someone to protect, that is when they become truly strong."_

_Naruto widened his eyes before nodded. "Thanks miss. Uh…what are you doing out here?"_

"_I was picking herbs for a friend of mine." The girl said before she got up and started walking away but then stopped. "Oh and by the way…I am a boy." The now boy said with a smile._

XXX

The room was deathly quiet. So quiet in fact that when Jiriaya's pencil fell out of his hands and made contact with eh ground, it made everyone jump. The girls all had shocked looks on their faces while the boys had slightly green faces. "WHAT!" they all shouted.


	8. Sakura and That Never Give Up Attitude

**Shattered: Spiral of Deception**

**Chapter 8**

After everyone got over their initial shock, they went back to looking at the View. The girls were all shocked that a boy, no older than 15, could look like an actual GIRL! The boys in the group had all made an unspoken pact. NEVER TALK ABOUT THIS EVER AGAIN!

XXX

"Ino-chan."

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"I am glad you are my friend and that you are helping me regain my memories." Little Naruto said as he hugged the blond girl.

That statement put a big smile on the girl's face. "I am glad too." She said as she returned the hug with small blush on her face and it seemed that Naruto did too. That one memory brought up more old memories for the both of them "Are you ready for the next one?"

"Yep!" Naruto claimed as he ran to one in the dark landscape of his mind, which was slowly getting better. He touched it and instantly knew this was the fake one, so he braced himself.

XXX

_The same field scene from last time was up again. Little Naruto was by his self and it seemed like he was waiting for someone. Soon, little Ino ran onto the scene, but she was not alone. Beside her was a little Sakura, all shy like._

"_Naruto-kun! I brought us a friend!" Ino said cheerfully._

"_Really? COOL!" Little Naruto said with stars in his eyes. He was finally getting another friend._

_However, when Sakura saw him, she froze in place a about a few yards from him. Ino saw this and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"_

"_W-when you said you had another friend, I didn't think it would be…_him_." Sakura said with a glare._

"_Huh, what is wrong with him? He is nice!" Ino said._

"_No!" Sakura yelled, "My mom said to stay away from him! She said he was a bad person! HE KILLED MY FATHER!"_

"_Huh?" Ino said, a bit shell shocked. "T-that can't be right."_

"_It is!" Sakura cried. "I won't let my new friend be corrupted by that…that…that MONSTER! Choose! ME OR THAT!"_

_Little Naruto stood there shocked, but he shouldn't have been surprised. That was how most of the village treated him and that's probably what they told their children at night. He let a few tears escape his eyes. He averted his eyes with a worried Ino and said, "Go with her…I…don't want the village hating you too."_

"_Wha…" Ino said, a bit hurt that Naruto chose for her and that he believed what the pink haired girl said._

_Little Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He hated the village so much for making him alone, but he would be alone just to save a friend. With tears in his eyes, he yelled, "I SAID GO WITH HER!"_

_Ino looked hurt by that, but Sakura would have none of that and got over her shyness. "DON'T TALK TO MY BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT YOU FREAK! CHA!" She screamed before punching him in the face. Unfortunately, they were on top of a hill and he fell backwards, tumbling down the hill until he smacked his head against a tree, making a loud cracking noise. _

"_NARUTO!" Little Ino cried, concern for her friend's safety, but Sakura had a grip on her, making sure the blond didn't leave her. _

"_Forget about that monster, Ino." Sakura said darkly. "No one will miss it if it dies anyway."_

_Ino looked between Sakura and Naruto a few seconds before lower her eyes to the ground and walked off with the pink haired girl "I am…Naruto…" She whispered to herself, but it carried on the wind and Naruto heard it. Even though he was in a great deal of pain, he cried…he had lost a friend._

Ino cried to herself as the fake memory ended. How could this seal make her seem so...uncaring? "I really am sorry, Naruto-kun." She cried.

"I know." Little Naruto choked out as he cried a bit too.

XXX

"Damn…I knew you had a dislike for him, but that…that is just wrong!" Kiba growled.

"I know." Sakura said. "But…I don't think that really happened. My mother blamed him for my father's death…even though he died thanks to the Kyuubi…not Naruto."

"Still…that was harsh." Neji replied.

"Wait…this was a fake memory!" Lee shouted. "The most UNYOUTHFUL seal created that memory. We must unlock it!"

"GOOD THINKING LEE! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!" Guy shouted.

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GU-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tenten and Neji screamed comically with Iruka's big head jutsu.

"Right." Sakura said before she went over to Naruto's body and added her own chakra to the memory seal.

XXX

In the mindscape, Naruto and Ino watched as the blood red seal appeared once more and cracked as the figure appeared again. But it wasn't alone. A dead looking Sakura was with him.

"Shit." Yami-Naruto growled as he appeared next to the two blonds.

"What?" Ino asked, a bit panicked.

"He is using the seal's defense against us. Your pink haired friend is now a real banshee…but there is not much difference from the norm." He explained.

XXX

"HEY!" Sakura screamed, making everyone in the room wince.

"Oh…he has a major point." Kiba groaned, rubbing his ears.

"I agree." Shino said with little emotion.

XXX

"Ino…make yourself useful and use your tele-whatever you have to kill that thing's mind so I can put gruesome back in his cage." Yami ordered. Ino glared at the dark and older version of Naruto and was about to yell at him when the dead looking Sakura let out a horrible screech, making them all cover their ears.

Ino saw little Naruto crying as he held his bleeding ears and glared at the Banshee. So, she used her new found powers to reach out and snap it's neck…literally. The Banshee gurgled blood before keeling over.

Yami smirked as he calmly walked over to the creature making its way out of the seal and glared at the dark one. It now had bones, blood, and muscle on its form. **"I will be FREE! The curse will let me live once more! WAR WILL BRING TRUE PEACE! I SHALL RULE!"**

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Tell it to someone who cares." Yami replied boredly before he flicked the creature's head and it was flung back into the seal. Yami growled in annoyance before he looked to his younger version of himself and the blond girl. "Tch….here, I found a particular good memory for you suckers." He tossed a shining shard at them and disappeared into the darkness around them.

"He is such a JERK!" Ino yelled.

"But he did help us." Little Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah I know…let's watch the memory with Sakura first." Ino said with a smile before she tapped the shard again.

_As soon as Ino brought Sakura to the field, the pink haired girl blushed a bit when she saw the blond haired boy. Naruto smiled when Ino introduced the pink hair girl. "Cool! A new friend!" Naruto cheered, making both girls laugh._

"_Um, Ino." Sakura started, "For some reason, my mom doesn't like Naruto, but if you think he is ok, then that is fine with me." _

"_Good." Ino declared. "Besides, my dad doesn't have a problem with him." She then walked up to Naruto, got right in his face and, "I am it!" _

"_LATER!" Naruto cheered and jumped away from the blond haired girl before she could do anything, laughing the whole time._

_Ino smirked before she turned back to Sakura, who was looking at the running away male blond fondly. "Oh and Sakura…he is mine!"_

"_We'll see." Sakura said with a smile before she ran after Naruto as well._

XXX

Sakura blinked, "Huh? I had a small crush on him?"

Kiba smirked. "Seems like it."

"Oh ho! Naruto was a lady magnet when he was younger!" Jiriaya said with dollar signs in his eyes.

"Shut it you pervert!" Tsunade growled before punching the man into the wall.

"He he he." Kiba laughed perversely. "Man, if Naruto ends up with both girls, he will be one lucky guy!"

Sakura blushed angrily. "NO! I like Sasuke now! CHA!" She yelled before she punched him into the wall next to the Toad Sage.

Shino stared at the two morons in the wall and stated, "The Irony."

XXX

Ino looked at Naruto and he had a confused look on his face. "I wonder why I started to like Sakura."

Ino shrugged. "Beats me, but…I like you more."

"I know!" Little Naruto stated cheerfully, "Let's watch the one the other me gave us!" He then threw the shining shard and then caught with and it shone even brighter than everything whited out for a moment.

"_Oh no…the train is coming!" A woman said she was on Naruto's back…literally! He was 13 and he looked to be in a cave of sorts. Everyone in Team 7 had wide eyes at this. This was their mission to the Land of Snow._

"_What train?" Naruto asked before a loud noise and a bright light attached to a big thing was coming toward them. "OH THAT TRAIN!" Naruto shouted before he ran away from it with the woman still on his back._

"_It's gaining on us!' The woman screamed._

"_Not if I can help it!"_

"_We'll never make it!"_

"_I'm not giving up lady!" Naruto yelled as he ran._

"_There's no way you can do this!"_

"_WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Naruto screamed at her as the train was nipping at his heels._

"_NO! This is totally pointless, we're not going to make it!' the woman screamed._

"_This isn't over! I'll be dead before I am going to give up! Even if you're ready to call it quits, I am not giving up ever!" Naruto screamed as he ran fast than the train. "COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON!" he yelled as the skin on his face was not flapping in the wind. Soon the end of the tunnel came into view and they jumped out of the tunnel, alive and a landed in the snow._

XXX

"How is that good memory?" Kiba shouted on edge from the memory, It had him pumped though.

"I don't know, but he had some guts to do that." Jiriaya said with a smirk.

"To out run a train is so…so YOUTHFUL!" Lee shouted with stars in his eyes. "I MUST OUT RUN TWO TO BE MORE YOUTHFUL!" Before he could continue with his rant, a wave of KI hit him…and most of the room felt it. They all looked to see that is was the most surprising person to do that.

"Lee-kun…shut up before I kill you." Hinata said sweetly and with a smile.

At this, ALL of the boys looked at her with pale faces with the girls silently thanked the normally shy girl. Anko smirked at the young Hyuuga, she was fun!

Neji was actually shaking in his sandals.

""Now just watch…it is not over." Hinata said calmly.

XXX

_This time, the woman and Naruto were in two different cells, and Naruto was hanging by some chains. "Told you. In the end, all you can do is give up." The woman said disheartedly._

_Naruto looked down and said, "Bet it is a lot easier once you've given up." This caught the woman's attention. "No one ever cared about me before and I'd just try to blow it off, you know? But it was still pretty rough. I used to think there was no place in this world for me, but." As he talked, he did try to get out of his bonds by breaking the chains, but as soon as he did, he was electrocuted and he screamed in pain. "But…I…still found friends!" He said with a rough voice as images passed through his mind, which everyone was able to see._

_On the outside, they all watch with smiles on their faces, even though the Naruto in the memory was in a lot of pain. They all saw themselves as Naruto saw them. He called them all friends. "I kept at it and didn't give up and good things happened!" he yelled as he was shocked again. The woman just stared at him in shock._

"_When you give up, your dreams and everything else is…GONE!" He screamed as he struggled some more._

"_Stop!" The woman pleaded, not wanting to see the boy in pain._

"_Your father…and Sandayu….I am going to show you…that they weren't…WRONG!" Naruto yelled as he was actually staring to break the bonds by crunching up, despite the intense pain. And he succeeded, much to the woman's shock._

_Naruto slowly got back up, chuckling to himself. "Now we just got to get you out." He said as he reached for the bars…only to get an ever more of a shock from them._

_XXX_

"And that is when we found him and Princess Koyuki." Kakashi said an eye smiled at everyone's shock. 'I think that little speech started to change her as well."

"Heh, in a situation like that…he is still bull headed." Jiriaya stated with a shake of his head, even though he was smiling.

"Did you expect anything less?" Tsunade asked with a smirk.

"Nope." Came everyone's dead panned reply before they all went back to see that there was more.

XXX

"_A heat generator?" A man said in disbelief before he grew angry. Koyuki was not far from him. She was obviously captured. "This is the hidden treasure of the Kazehana Clan?"_

"_KOYUKI!" Naruto shouted in the distance as he rode on a camera type vehicle. _

"_Naruto!" the princess replied in shock that he was still coming for her._

_The man, however, was pissed, so he performed a jutsu to get rid of him. "__**Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard!**__" he punched out and a black stormy dragon slammed into the blond, making him fly in the air before crashing down. Koyuki just watched in horror. The man looked at Naruto prone form with a smirk._

"_What's the matter?" Naruto growled out as he picked himself up. "I hardly felt a thing there.'_

"_Naruto!" Koyuki shouted. "That's enough! If you don't stop, he is going to kill you!"_

"_Trust me." Naruto said weakly, "If you just have a little faith in me, I promise you….I WON'T LOSE!" the man was angered at this and rushed to the teen blond, ready to punch his lights out. He literally punched the blond in the ice, breaking it, and sending him into the icy waters below._

_When the man thought he had won, everyone heard the sound of a thousand chirping birds. Sasuke came on to the scene with a Chidori and fractured the man's armor before he was bashed into ice._

_As he slid down, he said, "I've fracture his armor, now it is all up to you…NARUTO!"_

_As the blond sank in the icy water, he yelled at the fox to send him some energy to break the device on his stomach, constricting his chakra. It work and he blasted out of the water with about fifty of himself, going after the man._

"_IT'S PAYBACK TIME! WITH INTEREST PAL!" They shouted with the man and Koyuki stared at the scene in shock._

_However, the man was just angered at this before he sent another jutsu at the airborne blonds. "Come you little halfwit! __**TWIN DRAGON BLIZZARD!"**__ The result was a huge black tornado that ripped through the clone with little resistance. "It's over! This ridicules little farce is OVER!_

_Thankfully, the real Naruto was on the ice with a clone getting a Rasengan ready. Koyuki noticed this first before the man looked on with rage. "Not yet it's not! I told you already! It ain't over till justice prevails and evil is wiped out! Every good story has to have a happy ending!"_

_Koyuki was moved by all this and finally decided to put her faith in the blond shinobi. "Naruto! I believe in you! You are by far, the strongest ninja, I have ever known!"_

"_Yeah I know. I could have told ya that!" The blond shouted as he and the clone ran towards the man in armor. It was at this time that the sun was beginning to rise and the sunlight maked the heat generators shine. The reflected light hit the spiraling ball of energy at just the right angle, making it reflect all the colors of the rainbow._

_Sakura and Kakashi jumped onto the scene, looking on his awe. "Look! Rainbow Chakra! It's just like in the movie!" the pink haired girl stated._

_The man managed to punch out the clone, but that gave the original enough time to strike out with his Rainbow Rasengan. It hit the man dead on before blasting him into one of the heat generators. "Take this! Rasengan!" After that, all the snow disappeared to reveal a great plain of lush green grass and flowers._

_They could hear someone in the background yelling about a 3D movie._

XXX

"Yeah!" Kiba, Choji, and Hinata screamed, but Kiba continued. "Taste the Rainbow Motherfucka!" he was back in the head by Kurenai.

"Wacth your mouth."

"Troublesome blond, gotta make everything epic." Shikamaru complained but had a smirk on his face.

Sasuke shook his head. The idiot really shone that day. _Should I say anything to them about his autograph that he got from her…nah._

"Wait a sec, Jiriaya-sama!" Kakashi said with starry eyes. "Is she still in your movie?"

"Hell yeah!" Jiriaya said with a perverted thumbs up before he and the scarecrow were bashed into the wall thanks to Tsunade.


	9. Sarutobi's Deception

**Shattered: Spiral of Deception**

**Chapter 9**

Ino and Little Naruto walked down the now less dark path in Naruto's mind. The mirror they had was now filled with a lot of the mirror. That meant that where were only a few things left for the young blond to remember. However, Ino was even more curious about the seal that the Third Hokage put on Naruto.

Little Naruto looked around them as he held Ino's hand. He wanted to find a way to figure out what was really going on with him. He looked at his fellow blond out the corner of his eye and blushed. The old feelings that he had for her were now in full swing and they had grown considerably.

Looking back the road, he saw something that made his heart stop. In front of them was a mirror shard….but unlike the others, it was pure black and had the seal on it. It was the cause of all the darkness in his mind and seemed suck everything into it. "There it is." He said quietly.

XXX

"It looks like some crazy ass blackhole." Anko stated with a look of disgust. Not many know this, but she had seen the old Hokage go off his rocker a few times. Yet, even she was too freaked out to say anything. She hoped this didn't hurt the brat in anyway.

"It must be a particular bad memory if it has turned out like that." Inoichi replied with a gulp.

"I hope the brat is going to ok." Jiriaya said stone faced while Tsunade and Shizune looked worried. This was going to be something no one was ready for.

XXX

Little Naruto walked right up to it and said, "Are you ready Ino."

"Yeah, but are you?" Ino replied.

"I am not sure, but I have a feeling that what we see here is the real deal." The little blond replied sadly before he tap the mirror shard and everything went black. There were red vein like crack all around them.

They heard a dark laughter then must have been the darkness that the seal kept at bay, but there was the sound of breaking glass somewhere in the distance. Thankfully it stopped when color returned and they were in a food stand of some sort. Ino recognized it as the dango stand where she sees Anko at.

"_Wow! Thanks for the dango Anko-chan!" Little Naruto said to much younger looking Anko, who laughed before ruffling the kid's hair._

"_It is no problem kid, now get out of here." Anko said while smiling._

_Little Naruto nodded before he left the dango stand, wondering where to go next. "Even though it is late, I wonder if Sasuke wants to play." The little blond then made his way to the Uchiha district, but it was night. He looked around in confusion though because even if it was dark, there was no activity at all. Usually there was some this time of day._

_Soon, he came upon two people talking. So hiding behind a pole he listened in. _

"_You did well Itachi…though why did you leave that little runt alive?" One of the men said._

"_He is my brother, I care for him to much." Itachi replied._

"_And you killed your parents in front of him and then used the Tsukuyomi on him…very caring." The man said sarcastically as he walked into the light, revealing the same man that had attacked Naruto when he was born._

"_Just stay away from him." Itachi threatened the man._

"_Very well…but it seemed we missed one." Madara disappeared and then Naruto was in his hands, hold him up by his neck. "Well! Looks like the little Jinchuriki has gotten a little too curious for his own good."_

"_Leave him be Madara. He is just a boy." Itachi stated._

"_So you have grown close to this boy as well….you know…I will take what I want eventually." Madara stated._

"_Leave him be." Itachi replied forcefully._

"_I think not." Madara said. "I think I will show him what is in store for the future for him."_

"_NO!" Itachi raged as he tried punching the man, but he went through him._

_Madara walked over to the downed Uchiha calm before stomping on his back and keeping his foot there. "Now be a good boy and just lay there." Madara ordered before his masked face turned back to Little Naruto. Then, the Sharingan came to life in the man's eye hole before morphing into that of the Mangekyo Sharingan. "Tsukuyomi!"_

_From that point, the small blond felt like he was going insane. He saw images of nine people, himself included, being tortured as their demonic chakra was being sucked out of them, then images of a grand war, all the people that he knew and didn't know fighting and dying. Him being tortured more and then finally what looked like the a modified version of the Sharingan but with more tomoas on the freaking moon and then the remaining population looking like zombies as they followed Madara's will without a choice._

_Finally it was over and Naruto screamed in pain and horror before going limp. Madara stared at the boy like nothing happened. "Come Itachi, we have things to do, lives to destroy, and a future to plan." With that Madara and Itachi disappeared just as ANBU appeared._

_XXX_

"_You have gone too far this time Sarutobi!" a voice that sounded like Danzo's, seethed._

_Little Naruto peeked an eye out to see the two old men shouting at each other as Naruto laid on the couch. He made it seem he was sleep while he listened in. He still felt like he was going crazy from whatever that mad did to him, but he knew when he needed to shut up and listen._

"_I did what need to be gone!" Sarutobi growled out, a clear sign that the Kyuubi's chakra was influencing him again. "Fugaku was going to lead a revolt to take the Hokage seat! That would have been a blood bath throughout the village. If I had not ordered Itachi to do what he did, then that was going to be the outcome!"_

"_But still!" Danzo growled. "Killing off the civilians, women, and children. That is just stupid and blood thirsty!"_

"_It had to be done. I don't want any more Uchiha plotting against me and screwing up MY village with their annoying arrogance!"_

"_Listen to yourself, that is the influence of the Kyuubi talking!" Danzo shouted. "You once said that Kushina could talk to the Kyuubi and that it said it hated Uchiha with a passion thanks to one Madara Uchiha in its battle with the First!"_

"_I don't care, we know that fool is not dead! Itachi said someone was going to help him and I think it was him! Naruto encountered him, and that is why he is like that." The Third shouted back._

"_And what are you going to do with Sasuke? You know he is that man's descendent!" Danzo countered._

"_Even though I hate his clan, I will make that brat loyal to me!" Saurtobi said dangerously. "And speaking of hate. I heard you have been training Naruto and not only in ninja arts, but that DAMNABLE BLOODLINE!"_

_Danzo sighed. "He at least deserves to know about it so he can control it. Minato was able to do it."_

"_Barely!" The Third raged. "That little upstart prick barely had that under control. He knew it was going to overtake him someday and he would be no more. That he probably why he went and got himself killed thanks to the Kyuubi. Now we have to deal with another Namikaze with the some problem and now you are TRAINING HIM IN USING IT!"_

"_If he can control it, he could be powerful! There was a reason the Six Paths Sage took the good Namikaze as his apprentice. They had the ability to over that evil in their hearts!" Danzo shouted._

"_Yet one of them didn't and we have to deal with him in every Namikaze and I am ending it now!" Sarutobi shouted as he walked over to Naruto's 'sleeping' form while performing hand signs that Danzo recognized._

"_You are using _that_ jutsu! It has not even been tested yet!" Danzo shouted in shock. _

"_Oh shut the fuck up." Sarutobi shouted and he kicked Danzo in the chest, sent him across the room where he impacted the wall and passed out. He had finished the seal and his hand was glowing with black energy, but it also seemed that the remaining Kyuubi chakra in the old man was in the darkness of the jutsu. "__**Darkness of the Past Seal**__!" He shouted as he pressed his palm to Naruto's forehead. The look on his face was like that of a mad man._

_Little Naruto's eyes flew open in pain and he screamed to the high heavens as he mind was being torn into and altered. All around the two, black and red energy swirled around them before plunging down onto the seal on the blond's forehead._

_When it was done, Naruto was truly asleep and the old Hokages stumbled over to his chair and sat down. "Now that bloodline is sealed….you maybe an idiot because of it, but it was worth it." He said as his red eyes faded to their natural color and fell asleep as well, the rest of the Kyuubi's taint disappearing from the old man, gone forever, but the damage had already been done._

_XXX_

_The next day, Naruto was in an orange jumpsuit that everyone knew…and hated to see. It was his first day at the Academy and he was going to try and make some friends. He walked right into the room and walked past some of the future rookie 9 like he had never meet them, which got them confused looks._

_He saw two girls talking happily to one another, so he walked over to them to say hi. However, he gained hearts in his eye when he got a good look at the pink haired girl. "Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Wanna go out?"_

_Sakura saw that Ino gained a hurt look before running over to Sasuke to pester him about true love and shit like that. Sakura, wanting to be with her friend and get away from the boy who broke her heart, decided to answer in a way that no one expected. She reared her fist back before pinch him across the room. "HELL NO! CHA!" she screamed before running over to Sasuke to ask him out._

_XXX_

The room was deathly silent. No one had expected a memory like that and since there was no distortion, which meant this was the real deal. Anko decided to break the silence for the adult as she had a sad look on her face. "I remember that scream….however it seemed that the old man turned normal that day and was having trouble remembering what exactly happened. Poor kid. That's must have been why he didn't recognize me that day and at the Chunin Exams. It broke me up to see that, since I viewed him as a little brother."

Iruka put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "I think everything will be ok now that he has regained his memories."

"I hope so." Anko said sadly, but with a smile in Iruka's direction.

"Kid went through a lot…and I never knew. Sarutobi said he was ok. Damnit." Jiriaya said, berating himself while Tsunade had tears running down her eyes.

"I so…fear of that bloodline made him think it was impossible to control…." Kakashi said with a scowl. "I'll help him as best I can with it." The other jonin nodded at that, they would help too. Surprisingly, Guy didn't shout it out.

"Then you will need my help." Danzo replied, to which they nodded.

Meanwhile, the younger ninja were having a similar conversation. However, Sasuke's mind was in a haze. He learned that his father wanted to be leader of the village and to do that he had to kill the Hokage and anyone protecting him. Then there was this Madara who help out with the massacre that Itachi was thought to do himself. That was his new target. However, to him, that did not matter at the moment. His current train of thought was to maim Naruto's body.

He took out a kunai and had a look of pure insanity on his face. "Sasuke? What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked boredly but with some worry on his face. That caught everyone's attention.

"He….created….the fangirls….he….must…DIE!" Sasuke yelled out hysterically as all the information that he had learn throughout the memory had finally gotten to him. He had finally snapped, but luckily for the blond, the shadow user froze him in place.

"Troublesome."

XXX

"That was so intense." Ino said in awe and sadness. She remember that day finally and understood why that had happened and forgave the blond boy that she had fallen in love with.

"Your right, but I had you with me the entire time and I am glad for it. Thank you Ino-chan." A deeper voice said, catching her attention.

She looked to see that Naruto was back to normal and was smiling at her. She grew teary eye before embracing him in a hug and then kissing him on the lips.

XXX

**And there you go. The next chapter will be awesome and I think will be the last one for the prequel story. **

**Review!**


	10. The Will of Fire

**Shattered: Spiral of Deception**

**Chapter 10**

Ino sighed happily as Naruto held her in his arms. She had finally gotten what she wanted. To be with Naruto. It just took a lot longer than she thought because of the damnable seal that the Third Hokage had put on Naruto to make him forget.

They both learn a lot from this experience. How far the deception went on in this village and how far their family ties run.

Now…now it is was time to leave the mindscape and begin a real relationship. Ino smiled at her fellow blond and made the hand sign to leave this place and froze. It was not working. Something was blocking her way out!

"DAD! WE CAN'T GET OUT!"

XXX

Inoichi froze at this. What could possibly wrong? Was it because he had been in there for a long time?

Sasuke raised an eyed the screen in confusion. He looked back to Naruto and Ino's bodies and activated his sharingan. He saw a haze between the two of them. That meant something bad. "I think the Kyuubi is trying to interfere with this." He said aloud.

That got everyone's attention. Kakashi raised head band and cursed. "He's right…Naruto, you have to figure out what the hell is going before you can leave."

XXX

Naruto sighed. "Ok…time to go talk to the big fur ball. Ino, do you want to stay here?"

"No way. If I am going to be with you, then that means I have to deal the Kyuubi sooner or later."

Naruto stood there for a minute before he shook his head. "Alright then. Thanks for sticking with me in this." Ino just smiled before kissing him again.

The duo left the empty landscape of Naruto's mindscape and into a series of underground sewer tunnels.

XXX

"Huh? Why is his mind a freaking sewer?" Sakura asked loudly.

Shikamaru decided to answer. "Because, the treatment he has received from all the villagers all his life and the fact that he is a Jinchuriki. Although, I am surprised it is not worse before of that seal."

"Dang, the kid must have had it hard. Harder than I did." Anko said quietly.

Iruka put a hand on the woman's shoulder and said, "Hey, if you pulled through it, I am sure Naruto can." That made Anko smile at him.

XXX

As the duo entered a large chamber, they saw a huge cage with a paper seal on it. Behind the cage were two massive red eyes with slits for pupils and a huge tooth smile. **"So….you have come. I see that you have regained your old memories, not like it matters."**

"Oh? And why is that?" Naruto barked angrily. Ino just stood there, a bit freaked out by the whole spectacle. Seriously, Naruto was talking to the Kyuubi like it was nothing to him! This made her ease up…a bit.

"**Simple…I have taken this whole debacle to MY advantage and the two of you will never leave here again! Not unless…you win a fight."** The giant fox roared with laughter.

"Let me guess, we have to fight you." Naruto growled out. He may have regained some of his abilities that Danzo taught him how to use, but he still did not think he was ready to beat the Kyuubi and neither was Ino for that matter.

"**HA! You could not beat me if your life depended on it! AND IT DOES HAHAHA!" ** The giant fox laughed. **"No…you will fight someone you already know."** Dark Naruto walked out of the shadows with a cruel smirk on his lips. **"You see, if you lose, your hatred will replace you in the real world. You will no longer exist. Now for the girl, I will take her body if you lose!"**

"That's insane!" Naruto shouted.

"**Yes…but I don't care. I want my freedom!"**

"I guess we don't have a choice." Ino said, getting a bit of courage from Naruto and the fact the Kyuubi of all things would be taking her body. "We'll do this together and win!"

Dark Naruto smirked. "Oh that is fine with me. I will enjoy killing you. I hated defending you in this process of regaining his memory. Now I can take my frustration out on you!" He laughed and was about to start, but Kyuubi stopped him.

"**He has an advantage over you…the Namikaze Bloodline, which you do not hold. So, here is my power. Don't lose!" **The Kyuubi roared as red energy shot out from his mouth and into Dark Naruto, who went one tail and started laughing insanely at all the power and hatred.

"**FINALLY!" ** Dark Naruto shouted as he laughed before he looked at the two with a crazed face and rushed at them.

Ino saw that Dark Naruto was rushing at them like an animal would and used her new power to grab hold of the cement underneath and lifted it up, flung him off, and then smashed it on him. She saw him get up and he looked like he was never even touched.

"**Psychic Spears!" **She yelled as a 4 light purple misty spears formed before shooting out at the evil blond.

The evil blond evaded all but one of them and it stabbed into his shoulder, making him stumble in shock. For some reason, he was not healing like he was supposed to. However, he did get to contemplate this for very long because Naruto's foot came from behind before black chains wrapped around the arms, encasing them.

"You know, for once, I am going to take a page out of Sasuke's book." Naruto said as he begun to pull backwards with his foot still his dark self's back.

"**FUCKING WHELP!"** The evil blond roared as he broke free from the chains and swiped at Naruto's chest, creating large gashes before the kicked Naruto away. **"I am going to enjoy ripping you to shreds! HAAAAAAAA!" ** he roared as he drew in more of the Kyuubi's chakra.

"**FOOL! I never said you could take more than you have!" **The Kyuubi roared in anger as Dark Naruto was already in his two tailed state.

"**Stupid ANIMAL! In our deal, you never said how much I could take, so I am taking all that I can! HA! HAHAHAHAHA!" **the evil Naruto laughed, drunk on power as a third tailed formed into existence. "**Or does the embodiment of Pride not want his freedom?"**

"**Not like this."** The fox growl, powerless to stop the evil blond because he was Naruto as well and the seal worked in his favor.

Naruto eyed this exchange and scoffed. It seemed that these two didn't even get along that well. "No matter, we'll still win."

"**Oh really. I will enjoy killing you even more if you think you can beat me in this form!" ** The evil Naruto growled out before they charged at each other. The good blond ducked under an extended red claw before he sent his black chain to spear through the evil blond's shoulder, which got him an animalistic growl.

Naruto smirked before the retracted the chain and straightened it, forma sword of sorts. The chain links were sharp after all. He then jumped to take a swipe at the evil blond's chest, but was blasted back because the evil Naruto decided to add another tail and his from shifted.

"**Oooh! This power is so intoxicating! I love it!" **Dark Naruto shouted with glee and desire. He didn't even feel the psychic pushes that Ino sent at him to distract him. However, he did grow a fifth tail. The blood form growing some bones.

"Naruto, this insane, we can't keep this up!" Ino said panic. "Dad never trained me that far into our bloodline because I started being a Sasuke fan girl and well, I don't know all that Danzo taught you."

"I didn't get that far either." Naruto grimaced. "Chain Style Jutsus are not easy to make."

XXX

Hinata, throughout the whole battle, thought that her Naruto could win and she was not going to let him lose hope. She got up, gaining everyone's attention, and put her hand her his head. "Don't give up, I know you can do it, so take my chakra to help you!" She yelled out.

Though shocked, the others in the room all nodded and did the same, putting their hands to Naruto's body and adding their own chakra.

XXX

Naruto and Ino heard Hinata's voice before other voices joined in, telling him to never give up. Ino smiled before giving her own chakra to Naruto through a kiss. Then, he exploded with chakra all around his form. Hinata and Neji's chakra formed lion shapes on his fists, Rock Lee and Gai's chakra…while small, still formed muscles of blue chakra around his arms and legs. Sasuke, Kakashi, and surprisingly Danzo created the eyes, with one on his forehead, all sharingan like. Anko and Iruka's chakra created scaly wings on his back. Kurenai created sort of a barrier around him. Ino's chakra formed a mask around his lower face with eh symbol for mind on it. Shikamaru's chakra darkened his form somewhat. Choji and Sakura's chakra beefed up his chest region. Inoichi formed a bandana around his hair while Jiriaya formed his head band on it and made his hair longer. Shizune's strengthened the barrier and finally Tsunade's created the symbol on his head band, the symbol for the will of fire.

Kyuubi just watch on in shock that these human could actually do this! He chuckled darkly and silently rooted for the good blond. No one double crosses him! Suddenly he felt a stronger pull from the evil blond and felt a lot of anger from him.

Dark Naruto could not believe his eyes. The idiot should be like him! Taking the power of the Kyuubi's Hatred, but instead he takes the love and will of the village ninja. The same village that created him! **"So that's how it is! FINE! When I take over, I will destroy EVERYONE!" **he roared out in pure rage as he took more power from the Kyuubi, going up to the eighth tail and roared out a jet of flames at the good blond and thanks to the barrier, he was protected.

The two then charged at each other and in the middle, where they met, they created a shockwave the knocked Ino on her butt. "I am sorry, that I gave into hatred at one point in life. I just could not take the stares any longer. I told everyone that I hated them and ran off, creating you. I split myself somehow and now my hatred is out of control. I will beat you down."

"**HA! Not likely! I have Kyuubi's power while you have the simple power of those people! You cannot win!"**

"I think I can." Naruto declared. "I fight for my friends. I'd protect them with my life. They are doing the same with me. We are Konoha Ninja and the Will of Fire is what drives us!" He then lion punched the Kyuubified Dark Naruto in the gut before punching him in the face. "Through their powers, I am using Konoha's strength! In this from, I AM THE WILL OF FIRE!" He then punched the dark one up into the air.

"_Now is your chance! Destroy your darkness that most Jinchuriki lose themselves to! This your mind, anything is possible, so take it back!" _a voice rang out that was familiar to the Kyuubi, Tsunade, and Jiriaya.

_Anything is possible…_ Naruto thought as he saw the evil start to fall in mid-air. He held out his hand in a stopping motion and the dark one froze in place. Then he made three people appear in his mind. The Second Hokage appeared and through large amount of water at the evil Naruto before Haku appeared and froze the water that was on his left leg and arm. The Fist Hokage then used his wood style jutsu to ensnare the evil one's right side and tails.

"It is time for me to get rid of my hatred once and for all. I don't need it and I never will." Naruto said calmly as he held out his hand and all the chakra flew off of him and into the hand, creating a Rasengan. "Konoha may have created you, but now it is destroying you with our Will of Fire! Take this, Rasengan!" He jumped up and plunged the ball of chakra in his darkside's chest, making it cry out before Kyuubi's chakra was taken back into the beast and before Naruto's friends chakra enveloped him, creating a blinding light before he was blasted out of existence.

Naruto dropped back to the ground and fell on his knees, panting like crazy. That hurt him a bit for some reason. Ino ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "You did it!"

"No…we did it." Naruto said before he kissed her and then said, "Now who else is in my mind?"

"That would be me," A voice said as a woman stepped out of the shadows. She had bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of lipstick and had a diamond mark on her forehead, similar to that of Tsunade. She also wore what appeared to be seal tags in her hair decals. She also looked like she was in her twenties.

Kyuubi took one look at the woman and said, **"Back again I see."**

XXX

Tsunade shot up out of her chair and stared at the View in disbelief. "Grandma?"

"Who is she?" Sakura asked, clearly as confused as the others.

"She is Mito Uzumaki, wife of the First Hokage. My grandmother, but what is she doing in NARUTO and YOUNG!"

XXX

"As you have heard from my granddaughter's rather loud voice from outside, I am Mito Uzumaki and I was the First Jinchuriki for Kurama."

"Who?" Both blonds said.

Mito chuckled. "That is Kyuubi's name. I have a feeling that he doesn't like his own name."

"**Feh….Kyuubi no Kitsune strikes more fear in people's hearts then Kurama."** The fox replied.

"Ok…." Naruto said, very confused. 'Why are you in my mind?"

"I put a part of my soul into Kurama here to help his other Jinchuriki free themselves from their darkness. I knew that Konoha wanted to keep him locked away for safety and to eventually make Kyuubi good. So I did this in my younger years to help all those like me. You mother had the same problems when I picked her to be the next vessel." Mito replied.

"Wow, I thought my mom was the only one before me….wait, Uzumaki? Am I related to you?" Naruto asked.

"That I am not sure, but you are my clansmen like Kushina was." Mito replied. "Just know that the Uzumaki are cousins to the Senju. Before I go, I will say what Kushina said before. Love is the only thing that will counter Kurama's hatred, but I already see that you have found love." The woman smiled before she faded away. In her place was a doorway that led out of the mind. However, her voice left a fading message. _"Beware of you lineage…"_

Naruto smiled, but he wished he could have asked more. He took Ino's hand and they walked into the doorway and into the real world.

XXX

The two awoke to see that everyone was staring at them with big smiles on their face. Tsunade smiled wider than all as she saw the two new lovers. "I think it is time we have a party to celebrate you two."

The two blond blushed as the room exploded with activity. Jiriaya crying tears of joy at getting two new prospects for his books. Kakashi and Asuma were just proud of their students. All this friends happily chatted with them. Inoichi and Hinata inwardly cried for their own reasons but they were happy for them.

XXX

"Enjoy the peace while it lasts…." A male voice said humorously.

Kurama stiffened when he heard that voice. **"Yet another in this place of…being. Who are you?"**

A dark chuckle was heard as the man walked into the light. The fox gasped. **"You look like that Uchiha!"**

"Yes….ironic is it not? Seems that history will once again repeat itself…but I will get what I want in the end. Be sure of that."

"**Feh….I doubt that."**

"That Pride of yours will be your undoing Fox, just like it was for those old civilizations. Just know that the world will be mine as I am the master of SIN!" the man shouted in hysterics as he laughed insanely. "I am Sasuke Namikaze and I will be SIN ITSELF!"

XXXX

**And we are done. A good teaser for the future, but I need to get my thoughts straightened out before i do that. So enjoy my other works and my up and coming works. But be on the lookout for Chains of Fate! Also, i need to chain related jutsu.  
**

**New works to come out:**

**Grim Reaper of Iwa: Naruto in Iwa.**

**Ninja of the Dead: Naruto/Highschool of the Dead. (question, it could go either two ways. My question for this is…should I kill off Takashi?)**


End file.
